Casters, Girls, and Bounty Heads Episode 11
by Chris Maldonado
Summary: CGBH episode 11


Episode 11: Werewolves, mummies, immortals, and soldiers of fortune oh my! Part 1…

The _Viajero Bandido _finished its jump and began decelerating. The crew began regaining their senses again. Even though a person could work normally while traveling at the speed of light and beyond, acceleration and deceleration could put strain on a person, or at the very least make them confused and dazed. All of Team Cortez was jump-hardened and were relatively unaffected by the acceleration and deceleration process.

"Man oh man am I beat," Oz declared.

"I'm gonna sleep for a week," Ryoko announced.

"Edward is hungry," Ed fell back onto the ground.

"This sucks," Jim stated.

Everyone aboard was exhausted from the events of the last week, because of everything that had happened Jim calculated costs and all that would be left of their $5 million would be only enough to buy food for a week. They sent a large sum of money for port costs, when they reached the next space port they would have to repair and refuel, and pay even more fees for docking and what not. Because of this Oz was already forced to think of new options for earning some money. For the time being bounty hunting was out of the question, they had drawn more than enough attention to themselves as it was.

"Ed, do me a favor and forge us some new ship registration," Oz asked.

"Okie dokie," Ed began typing away and was working on creating new files and ship information for their next docking. Ed typed away feverishly and sang songs all the while. "Responsibility, what's that..." She was singing MxPx for the time being.

"So Jim," Ryoko began, "Those people we were fighting just a few hours ago, they're friends of yours?" Ryoko was holding her head up with her hand and resting on her elbow.

"Yeah they are," Jim answered, "I have to say Ryoko, no one's ever done that well against Suzuka and Aisha," Jim was sincerely impressed. "In fact, going against one of them was impressive enough, but both of them at once, that was incredible! You took on one of the strongest Ctarl-Ctarl in the universe, _and_ one the universe's best assassins, _at once_."

Ryoko yawned, "Yeah well, it's no big deal," she rested on her arms, "I wasn't even using my full power." Ryoko levitated to the couch in hopes of napping.

"What!" Jim was astounded.

"I heard you yelling at us, so I decided that I would take it easy on them, so I just used enough power to keep up with them, hell if I wanted to I could have vaporized them with a few blasts of energy," Ryoko turned on her side and was about to sleep.

"Yeah, how can you…" Jim was cut off.

"No more questions, time for sleep." Ryoko waved him away and went to sleep.

Jim wasn't sure how to react to what Ryoko had told him, but he realized that she was showing her soft side to him, without really showing it, "Thanks Ryoko," Jim left her to sleep. He couldn't see, but she was grinning.

"Fiiiiinnnnissshed," Ed announced.

"Thanks Ed," Oz said as he yawned.

Jim walked over to see what Ed was doing, she was playing an old Nintendo game ROM using an emulator and what looked like a homemade controller wired into her laptop. "You wouldn't happen to have another controller would you?" Ed stopped the game and grabbed another controller sitting nearby and hooked it up. They both sat down to play and enjoyed themselves.

Oz looked at Ryoko and decided he would sleep also. He left the ship computer online and went to go lay on the other couch. As he was about to an ad popped up on the screen. It caught his eye because of its size and the Ghostbusters logo it had. "Hmmm, the hell is this?" Oz went to close it and it popped right back up, with the Ghostbusters song playing. "Haunted house, spend one night, get $1 million, LAME!" Oz closed it, but it kept popping up. Ed and Jim looked back to see where the music was coming from.

"Ghostbusters!" Ed shouted and ran over to see what it was, this was to Jim's relief, since she was doing a good job at beating him in the game they were playing.

"I don't know. This stupid thing keeps popping up ever time I try to close it. They must really want me to take the challenge." Oz attempted to close it again and to his dismay and frustration it came up again.

"Hold on, " Ed took over the keyboard and scanned through the ad, " it says that all we have to do is show up to this place and spend one night there, all food and everything is taken care of, all we have to do is spend one night, and we get mucho monies, each of us."

"Each person that participates?" Oz was beginning to be mildly interested. Although it was an interesting offer he decided that it was also suspicious for such an offer to pop up, although not all together unusual, "Hey Ed, find the source of this ad and do some background check on it, I want to know how legit it is."

"Alllrighty," Ed again began typing away, several screens popped up and disappeared, Ed began touching the screen and moving windows around and using the monitor to open up other things. The screen for the main computer on the _Viajero Bandido_ looked like a piece of glass to the untrained eye but was in fact a highly capable and versatile monitor and a large part of the main computer. Just about all functions done by the computer could be done via the monitor, but a keyboard and other conventional computer tools could also be used without much difficulty. Ed used a fascinating combination of monitor and keyboard and was creating and tasking windows almost too fast for Oz and Jim to follow. She would open up one file and then cross-reference windows and slide others over.

"Everything checks out so far, the place belongs to some rich people, and they're interested in investigated paranormal things." Ed answered, still moving windows and opening new ones and closing old ones.

"So why do they want to pay people to spend a night there? It doesn't make sense." Oz was still suspicious.

"They need people who are interested in ghosts, or not, just other peoples to use them as proof that the place is a bad place, plus I guess people get too scared to stay one night, so they figure they do this and people will come." Ed answered.

"ummm, okay," Oz said.

"I dunno Oz, this seems kinda odd," Jim said, "We could just try it out, I mean, if anything we'll just leave, besides, this place is actually pretty close."

"Well I suppose you're right, so let's check it out, this'll be some easy cash for us, and we really need it." Remember the need to remain low-profile, Oz saw this as a way to avoid having to worry about earning money at the next docking station. "I'll set a course for this," Oz read the location, "Abandoned station and we can see what we have."

At the station…

As the ship began to dock Oz was finally realizing something, "Hey, why the hell are we here?" Oz looked at Jim and Ed for answers, since Ryoko was still asleep. Oz was confused as to why he was doing this, these kind of things just weren't his style, even though on the one hand it made sense to do this, at the same time it didn't.

Jim and Ed both shrugged, "Seems easy enough, after all we've been through, dead people will be cake," Jim responded.

"Yeah I guess," Oz said.

Ryoko was finally begin to wake, she yawned then asked, "So where are we?" She looked around half dazed.

"We're goin on a ghost hunt Ryoko," Oz answered as he put on his jacket. He walked over to the door and checked the gauges to see whether or not the outside was pressurized.

Ryoko wasn't sure she heard Oz correctly so she teleported in front of him, "What do you mean we're going ghost hunting?"

"Jim please explain to Ryoko this whole thing," Oz said and opened the door and began to walk out to meet the doctor. Jim explained and Ryoko became excited at the simplicity of it all.

In the station…

Once they walked in they all looked around to take in their surroundings. The entire space station had a look and feel of old cruise liner and mansion combined. Everything had the appearance of being old but seemingly still in functioning order.

"It's like walking in a museum or something," Jim said.

"Yeah it is," Oz agreed, "Old and boring."

"I'm not gonna mind spending a night in this place," Ryoko said, looking around admiring the retro-look.

"Fun," Ed said.

"Greetings," A tall, lanky man with a long face and glasses stood in front of them, he had glasses and a long coat, the typical appearance of a scientist. "I'm very glad that you responded to our ad, you know you're the first to come, we'll actually be having others join you."

"Well it all sound like it might be pretty expensive," Oz commented.

"Oh it will be," the scientist responded, "But it will prove to be well worth I am sure of that," the man gave a slight grin.

"Right," Ryoko said, "So when do we start?"

"Oh we can't start until you all become unarmed." The scientist said calmly.

"Oh?" Oz casually put his hand on his caster, "And why not?" Going anywhere unarmed was something Oz didn't do.

"Well it may interfere with the experiment, we really have no idea how this ghost will react to guns, and especially casters, it could destroy it, what we want to do is contain it somehow." The scientist was quick to answer.

Ryoko leaned over to Oz and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, it's not like I'm not a walking weapon," she stood up straight again.

Oz relaxed slightly, "Okay, so no weapons, can bring anything with us?" Oz asked.

"Yes, you may bring one item for yourself, it may be anything so long as it is not a weapon." The scientist answered.

"Okay, then I'm going back to the ship to get something and put these casters away." Oz turned and walked off back to the ship.

The rest of Team Cortez later returned to the ship and retrieved items. Ed packed up her computer and accessories for it. Jim packed up a video camera, he figured he would document whatever happened tonight. Ryoko had her portable player and Oz had brought a black box about the size of a portable stereo, it was kind of portable computer, an older model, since it didn't seem able to do much for its size.

"So when will those other people be here?" Ryoko asked while munching on some mixed nuts.

"Actually," the scientist began, "they have already arrived."

"They all turned to look at the new arrivals and found them all to be rather menacing. There were three of them, two were male and one was a female. The first male was massive, he looked extremely muscular and had long black hair that was tied back. He was also wearing bandages around his hands up to is forearms, and baggy pants with simple leather boots that slipped on. His shirt was also loose, and overall his appearance was middle-eastern. The same went for the other man, his hair was short but also black, and he did not have bandaged hands. The woman had a cape and cowl on top of the same wardrobe as the two men, she had beautiful brown eyes and long flowing black hair.

"Yo," Oz said as he lifted one hand in a lazy wave.

"Greetings," They all returned in unison.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I shall explain what will be happening tonight," the scientist began, "You are all part of an experiment to prove the existence of ghosts, although we have strong evidence of it now, we require controls, those being all of you, to show that this phenomena can happen under varying conditions. The reason that you have been offered a million dollars for this is that what we are having you do is potentially extremely dangerous, several time before you people did not make it through the night for one reason or another, we cannot divulge this information to you, the reason being that it could alter the experiment. Food and refreshments are all stocked in the kitchen and as you can see are also placed here in this room. Good night, and we shall see you in the morning." The scientist looked over at the three newcomers and bowed, they nodded in return, saying nothing.

"Well, get comfortable guys, it'll be a while before we get paid," Oz kicked back on the couch and rested his head on his arms and stared up at the ceiling.

Ed and Jim began playing Street Fighter on her computer using the controllers she made earlier. Ryoko had gone to the kitchen and came back with a large pile of food of all different varieties. She had a bunch of grapes, some hamburgers, fries, and some fried chicken.

Oz glanced over at her and saw all the food she had, she simply replied, "Hey, we're not paying for it," and proceeded to eat.

"Good point," Oz replied, and went to the kitchen himself to pile up a plate. He made sure to carry his stereo-sized computer with him, he had it slung on his shoulder by a strap. In the kitchen he found a buffet of food. He grabbed a baked potato, a steak, some rolls, and a mango for dessert, at least for the first time around.

Some time had passed and Jim and Ed had eaten also, the other three people said nothing and ate nothing. They left the room a few hours into the night and hadn't returned.

Oz was growing bored, and restless, he looked over at Ryoko and looked her up and down. She was simply sitting in the easy chair with her arms out, staring at the ceiling. She had on a simple outfit, black Capri-style jeans that laced down the side of the leg and a solid black top that showed her stomach. She was wearing a red jacket, and had her hair tied back with a black bandana. Oz loved Ryoko, and found her extremely attractive. Although being aboard the ship there wasn't as much intimacy as he would like. He saw this night as an opportunity for such things. Oz got up and walked over to Ryoko and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Lets go for a walk, just you and me," he kissed her on the cheek to give her the hint.

She grinned, "Sure, but I don't think there may be much to do around here," she played the game with him.

Oz played back. "Well I'm sure there's something interesting around here to do," Oz said. They both got up and walked off together. Oz looked back at Jim and Ed, "You two behave now, we'll be gone awhile." Ed and Jim both glanced at each other and blushed slightly, Oz saw this and chuckled to himself.

Ryoko had her arm wrapped around Oz's and looked at him, "What are you laughing about?"

Oz shrugged, "I don't know why those two haven't just gotten together already, it's like their both too shy to make a move on one another."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow, "Ed, shy?" she asked rhetorically, "I don't think so, if anything she's gauging Jim and seeing whether or not he really likes her."

"Well I would think she's done enough gauging and would just make her move already." Oz knew Jim cared for Ed, they talked about it some time ago, he told him to simply ask her out, but that plan had yet to be put into action. "Well I know I'm gonna make my move already," Oz declared.

Ryoko looked over at him and grinned, "Oh this that so?"

"Yeah," he answered, "That's so," Oz leaned in and began kissing Ryoko, he wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly moved towards the wall. He kissed her lips for a while longer then moved up and down her neck, nibbling on her ears occasionally.

Ryoko was smiling and looked him in the eyes, "It's seems like forever since we've done this," she said.

"Yeah," Oz moved into to kiss her some more, then whispered in her ears, "I want to love you pretty young thing."

Ryoko smiled and looked at Oz, she put her hand on his cheek and slowly ran it through his hair, "I want to love you too." Ryoko was surprised she even said that, she had never told him how she felt for him straight forward, this was the first, but then again there was a first time for everything. They began kissing again and Ryoko felt one of Oz's hand move under her shirt and the other move down her back, she did nothing to stop him. She wrapped her arms around Oz and pulled him closer. She began kissing him on the neck again and then glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the three people from the other crew walking towards them. She took in a deep breath and hastily moved Oz's hands away from her. Oz looked perplexed by her actions then saw her eyes glance over somewhere quickly.

Oz looked towards where she had looked and understood why she pushed him away. "It's like God is making sure we don't get intimate, like it's so wrong, if it's not people trying to kill us, it's people interrupting us." Oz spoke with frustration in his voice and Ryoko giggled at that.

"It's nice to know you're a good sport about it," She grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Oz waved to the three, hey fellas, nice to see you."

"It is good to see you, Oz Cortez," The black-haired woman said.

Oz began to notice something about the three people. Their skin was different, it seemed to have changed color, and their muscles began to look more defined. Oz suddenly realized what was happening and was about to reach for his electronic box, when he realized it wasn't with him. Oz took a stance and put his fists up. Ryoko did the same since she also realized what was happening. "I should have known better," Oz grumbled, "Okay Ryoko, you take the two smaller ones, I'll go for the Hulkster over here.

"Come on you two," Ryoko yelled, she generated a large beam sword in her hand, "Stay still and this will be quick." Ryoko jumped high in the air and made a large downward swipe, the woman simply stood there and at the last moment caught the blade with one hand and stopped it immediately. She was holding up Ryoko and the beam sword with one arm and didn't seem to be straining at all. Ryoko was surprised but not impressed. She used her free hand to punch the girl in the face. Then she let go of the beam sword, making it disappear. She saw the man come towards her and she kicked him and gave the girl another punch, which she blocked. Ryoko levitated backwards and touched the ground gracefully. She took another stance and had her hands open and fingers straight and elbow bent on her left arm and the other arm in with a closed fist, ready to punch. She had her left foot forward and elevated so that only her toes were on the ground and her right foot flat on the ground. The girl with black hair moved in first and with a kick, which Ryoko blocked and countered with a punch, which was blocked. Ryoko punched with her other arm and then leapt into the air to give a roundhouse kick; with the single kick she hit both the man and the woman. The two stumbled back and took stances once again. Still stern-faced, they charged forward. Their speed began increasing rapidly and Ryoko was forced to increase her speed as well. The ferocity of their punches made them successful in hitting her a few times. Ryoko then began teleporting around the two and taking swings and kicks. She did this with such speed that she was beginning to cause a small wind, and yet the two still managed to block her punches, never changing expression. Ryoko became increasingly frustrated with this and decide it was time to be serious, "Okay, now you two are becoming very irritating," Ryoko's eyes narrowed and she began to glow with energy. She flew into the air and focused several spheres of energy, hurling them all towards the two, creating smoke all around them.

As all this was occurring, Oz was doing his best to take down someone three times his size. "Man, glad I didn't totally follow the no-weapons rule," Oz put on brass knuckles and began swinging. He went in like a boxer and hit the man in his stomach and ribs repeatedly, but he didn't even flinch. Oz nailed an excellent uppercut on the man which only succeeded in annoying him. As Oz was about to punch into his jaw again the giant man grabbed his fist and hurled Oz into the wall. Oz slammed into the wall and got the wind knocked out of him. Struggling to recover Oz managed to roll out of the way of the giants foot. "When the odds are against you fight dirty," Oz grunted, he took a hard swift quick into the giant's crotch. The giant didn't make a noise, he didn't even bend over or do anything to even show pain. "Awww damn," Oz said to himself. Oz was on his feet and he looked around for something that could be used as a weapon, he searched and found some metal pipes. He held one in each hand and ran towards the giant. Oz jumped up and threw all his wait into swinging the pipe into the giants jaw, which broke it. The giant's head was turned and Oz turned it back with the other pipe. The giant began punching at the ground, Oz dodged them and took the opportunity to beat the giant's hands with the steel pipes and slam down on his head. Oz rolled behind the giant and smacked the pipes against his spine. For the first time since the fight began the giant fell forward. This made him low enough to hit his head without jumping up to do it, Oz began raining down on the back of the giant's head to make him fall completely to the ground. As Oz was taking the time to catch his breath, the giant began to stand up again. His face was still distorted from the broken jaw, but then Oz was stunned when he saw the giant grab the broken jaw and pop it back into place. He also popped his neck a few times, and did likewise with his knuckles and back. "Well damn," Oz yelled, and chucked the pipes at the giant's head, hitting him with both tries. Oz began to run off and the giant followed. Oz ran into the main room where he had left his computer box. "Ed, Jim, one of you toss me my," Oz wasn't able to finish because he saw that Jim and Ed where also engaged in combat.

Jim was fighting off a group of Dark Guild robots, which looked like lanky men with black body suits and red masks. They all looked the same and each had attachments to their backs and forearms that were also red. Jim was trying to fight off three at once and was doing fairly well. He was improvising by grabbing cushions and throwing them into the faces of the robots. Then he picked up on of the dish trays and slammed the back of their heads. Ed was jumping, dodging and cart-wheeling around the room, once she got behind the two after her she zapped them with a shock-prod she had on her. This shorted out their systems and caused them to shut down. Jim grabbed a lamp and broke the bulb and jammed it into the back of one of the robots he was fighting, shutting it down. Oz ran in and helped Jim with the other three. Once they were all subdued they began getting prepared for the giant coming their way as well as for the two after Ryoko.

"Where's that computer I brought in with me?" Oz asked, looking around he saw it, and threw it down to the ground, smashing it to pieces.

"What are you doing that for!" Jim asked excitedly.

"For these," Oz picked up his casters out of the pile of parts, "The shells are her in the armbands on my jacket, "And some are already loaded of course." Oz turned and saw the giant coming towards him. The giant reached out with one of his massive hands and made to grab Oz's head, Oz pointed his caster and fired. The shot blew off one entire arm off of the giant man. "See ya," Oz fired another shot and sent the man flying threw the wall.

As Oz was doing this Ed plugged a cord into the back of on of the robots and began typing away. She unplugged it and went the another robot and repeated the process until she had reprogrammed all of the robots. "Oz, we have new helpers!" Ed announced. She hit a key on her computer and all five of the robots came back to life. Ed punched a few more keys then yelled, "Charge!" and sent the robots towards the two people fighting Ryoko.

Oz looked back, "What did you do Ed?" Oz was amazed

"Reprogrammed," she answered simply, "High voltage erase memory, Edward re-enter new memory, now help us."

The robots aimed their arms at the two people and began firing away. The hail of bullets shot through the man and the woman. They stumbled back and hit the ground, lying still. Within seconds they sprang to their feet and charged for the robots. The robots extended their blades and sliced at the two. The woman punched one of the robots, smashing its head in. The man grabbed two by the head and smashed them together.

Oz watched and grew impatient, "Screw this," he aimed his casters and fired both at once, the man and the woman both turned their heads in time to see the wall of energy engulf them. The shells fired were both #7's, which created massive blocks of ice around whatever they hit. This froze the man and the woman in a glacier. Their faces still stern, but now they were riddled with bullet holes and cuts and scrapes. Two robots still remained and simply stood there, awaiting orders.

Through the debris came forward the giant man, with one arm missing. Ed yelled for charge again and the robots complied. They repeated their actions from the previous bout, and again were losing. One was smashed to bits by the hand of the giant man. Seeing this Ryoko grew frustrated, "Screw this," She flew forward and stood in front of the giant. She took a stance and put her palms together and opened up her hands. Energy focused in her hands and she fired a wave of energy that engulfed the giant in light and blew off his other arm and part of his torso and head before he slammed through another wall.

"Well, it seems we have a knack for getting in trouble don't we," Ryoko asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, we need to get the hell out of here," Oz ordered.

"Yeah I'm with you," Jim agreed.

"Ed needs rest, can Ed take the robot with us?" She asked.

"Yeah sure what the hell," Oz said.

"Hey maybe we can teach it to cook," Ryoko suggested.

As they were all beginning to discuss the usefulness of the robot, the scientist appeared. "Well done Mr. Cortez, but your victory is premature, this was just the first round. The man made a wide grin and began to tear off his face, revealing another face beneath it. The new face was bandaged and revealed only one eye, with the other wrapped up. The man began tearing away the rest of his clothes revealing a body wrapped in bandages. Aside from the bandages he had a gold belt and that was it. The new mummy-man began to walk over to the wall and grabbed a sickle that had a staff made of gold-plated wood, with a long polished blade. With the costume off he didn't even walk like a normal person, he now had an exaggerated slouch and leaned to the right.

"Who the hell are you mummy-boy?" Oz asked.

"Singe, his who I am, Mr. Cortez, and I'm here to kill you." As he said so the doorways all around them were sealed off by massive steel walls.

"Take a number freak," Oz raised his caster and fired a shot, expecting that to be the end of that, but it was indeed far from over. Singe used his sickle and deflected the caster shot.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cortez, but a caster is useless against me, don't waste your ammunition," Singe made a sinister grin as he began to charge forward. He took a swipe at Oz and Oz jumped back, failing to completely miss the blade. The blade cut through his jacket and into his chest, making a clean cut nearly all across his chest. Fortunately the wound wasn't deep, but far too close for comfort.

Oz fell onto the ground and was looking at the massive blade heading straight for his head, Oz grabbed a small table and slowed the blade down. The blade cut straight the table-top and Oz barely dodged it again. Ryoko charged forward and punched Singe square in the nose, sending stumbling back. Oz got out from under the table and jumped to his feet. "Okay, you seem to have some skills, but I'll take you down myself," Oz began doing an Ali-shuffle, "Stand down Ryoko, he's mine," Oz ran forward and made contact with several punches and an elbow to the chest. "You know, all you assassins are the same, get some kinda gimmick and think it makes you good," Oz kicked Singe in the chest, "But really, you're just all mouth and no fist," Oz moved in again to deliver another round of punches, head, body, head. "And another thing, you made the mistake of messing up my favorite jacket, and that's a big HELL NOOO," Oz began punching Singe even more so than before.

By this time Singe was infuriated, "You goddamned outlaw," He yelled, "I will not tolerate this!" Singe took a stance that looked like drunk man trying to box.

Oz was enraged mostly because he was sick and tired of fighting off assassins, "Shut up," He ordered, and he moved in for another combo. He landed another few punches then corrected Singe, "And I'm no outlaw, I'm a _bandido_." Oz was getting ready to go another round, this time Singe was blocking every punch and punching back with full force. Oz's primary concern was keeping the mummy away from his sickle. Singe finally broke free from the fight and was about to jump towards his sickle when Oz grabbed a bandage hanging from his Singe's ankles he threw his wait into the opposite direction and made Singe fall face first. Oz stepped on Singe's back to get to the sickle and managed to pull it out of the table. Oz turned around and saw Singe heading towards him. Oz lifted the sickle up and over his head and swung downward, Singe tried to block it wit his forearm, but it was sliced threw and the blade continued downward, slicing through Singe's head and chest before slowing down. "Via con Dios," Oz grunted.

Singe didn't fall, but simply stood there stiffly, his arms twitching. In the final few moments before completely dying, if you could call it that, he attempted to pull the sickle out. He survived this attack because Singe was not human, rather, was no longer human. He was a mix of human tissue and advance cybernetics and nano-technology. Blood and other fluids leaked out of his body, and his positronic brain attempted to continue functioning. It finally failed and he collapsed to the ground.

"Well, that's that," Oz said, "Now let's get the hell outta here."

"We have to get out of here first," Ryoko said, knocking on the steel doors.

"Working on it," Ed announced. Ed typed a few more codes and the doors began moving up.

They were all about to simply leave when Oz stopped, "Wait a minute," He turned and looked at them all, "No one is here, why don't we ransack the place for all it's worth, it's the least we can do since they tried to kill us." No one argued and they all began grabbing things that looked like they might be worth something. They took all the food and even the fridge. They took one of the couches and found several antiques that they took as well. Ryoko found a room full of computers and other electronics, what seemed to be the surveillance system and other advanced electronics, and took it all. They searched other rooms and found a room full of old firearms, and even some new ones. They took all of that as well and Singe's gold plated sickle and belt. They even hitched up the ship that belonged to their would-be assassins. "We'll cash in most of this stuff and see what we get, everyone is welcome to pick some things to keep, whatever nobody wants we'll sell," Oz looked over at Ed, "Ed you can keep all the electronics, think of it as a thank you for your help." Oz looked at Jim, "Jim you can keep the car we found on that ship and most of those tools, but I'm gonna want some for myself, and let's see if there's anything else we can take... most of those spare parts they had in their repair deck." Oz then looked at Ryoko, "Ryoko, pick what you like and do what you want with it, I'll do the same, the rest of it will go to supplies and repairs for the ship, sound good?" Oz looked around for disapproval.

"Sounds good to me," Ryoko said.

"Ed likes," Ed answered.

"I think that's a great plan," Jim was excited about the idea of now having a car again.

"Good, oh and of course the robot stays, but work on making him a little smarter okay Ed? Or at least program him to clean or something," Oz went over to the controls and began setting a course for the nearest docking station.

Bad mummy…

To be continued…


End file.
